A Portal To Equestria
by ChimichangaSupreme
Summary: A Young boy, age of seventeen to be exact, makes a wish which allows him to go to ponyville. He gets to know "The Mane 6" and becomes friends with them. This story isn't necessary a "plot" story, but it includes somewhat of a plot, and somewhat pure randomness. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1: The Magician

**Author Notes: Aaaannnnyyywwwaayys Im sorry but i need to learn how to make better details and stuff. But for now my stories will suck. Stick with me, Ill get better, I promise.**

Somewhere in an ordinary neighborhood, a young boy by the name of Jonathan once lived like a normal teenager should, but in this particular morning everything changed. It roughly about eight o'clock am, he was in his yard watching the beautiful daylight, as he did every day. But today was different, today he saw a man, not an ordinary man, Johnathan could already tell. He had been looking for him... But why _him_?

The strange man looked at him, observing. "What is your name young boy?" he said mysteriously. "Why would you like to know my name?" said Johnathan asking with suspicion. "Trust me, I won't hurt you." Johnathan went into deep thought. He didn't seem like he would hurt him. "My name is Johnathan" he thought he would regret saying that. "Oh I see" the man said looking at a scroll. He whispered to himself "I finally found him", he then grinned and his eyes grew wide. "Found who?" Overheard Jonathan. The man suddenly and roughly grabbed his arm and snapped his fingers.

They were suddenly in a dark room with blackness as far as he could see. "Where are we?" Exclaimed Jonathan. He was frightened and the man noticed. "Don't be scared" the man said with friendly written all over his face. "You have been chosen because of your kindness and understanding." "_Chosen?_" Asked Jonathan, not knowing what was going on. "Good deeds lead to good consequences" said the magician. "But..." Jonathan exclaimed, he was interrupted by the man. "This is why I will give you three wishes, but i do have restrictions on what you may or may not wish." This man continued. "Wait wait wait wait wait, soooo, you are giving me three wishes for being good?" he asked, trying to get his confusion straight. "Yes" that is correct. BUT... you cannot wish to change someones mental state. nor damage it." he added. "I understand" said the teenage boy.

This teenage fellow was a _brony_, and he knew what he wanted, so he immediately said "I want to go to Equestria." The man now knew why he was so nice. "No wonder he is so kind, of course he is a brony." he though- "Alright boy, once we leave this empty space, you will be in Equestria." he said, but he was interrupted " I'm not done yet sir." said this soon to be stallion. "Go on boy" said the man gently. "I want a portal to this land... I also want full protection to this portal that only I can disassemble and reassemble... And configurable accessories I and only I can configure." Said this almost adult. This teen was the greatest engineer. But soon you will learn more about Jonathan. "Your wish shall be granted, I will be here if you need me." the mage for the final time.

Jonathan was in his front-yard again, he didn't even notice. The man had _vanished_, but there was also a teleporter sitting right beside him. "Hey look, he wasn't lying. He did give me the teleporter." he thought to himself. He went inside to to tell his mother about this teleporter, but he soon realized it was a bad idea. He had reasons to support this idea. First off, he couldn't let her invade his privacy. Second of all, she didn't know he was a brony, it would be embarrassing if she found out an adult watched a show for young children.

He decided he was going to create a machine that would allow him to move this teleporter so no one would be asking. After hours of programming, modifying and configuring he attached this small machine to the teleporter and adjusted the coordinates, he wanted to move it into his bedroom. Thats where he will keep it for now, that is until he could locate a better place to adjust it to. Once he was done, he was ready to head to Equestria, but he needed to pack some items... just in case something happened to him.

When he was done eating and packing he could feel himself exploding of anxiousness and excitement. He double checked to see he had all his supplies it order. When he thought he was ready to go through the portal, he started thinking about what his family would say when he was gone. He went to tell his mom he was leaving. It was a tough time, they argued argued and argued until finally she forcefully had convinced her not to come into his room. He finally had a chance to enter this portal. He couldn't wait to enter this magical land. He made sure he was ready, took a big breath and entered what seemed to be a wormhole.


	2. Chapter 2: On My Way To Equestria

**Author Notes: Yeah, I need some rest from the internet... Enjoy! (I guess)**

Over in the Ponyville library, Twilight was hanging out with her friends, they were talking about random stuff that went into their minds, and kept talking, just like any normal day. Suddenly there was a bright explosion of light coming from her room. These ponies rushed up the stairs to see what was going on. When they all reached Twilight's room, they all stood in shock, to see some kind of wormhole and a stallion.

This stallion was red, he had a black and white mane and tail. The stallion was rubbing his head for a while. He had been thrown off-balance from impact of the telporter. When he finally cleared his mind, he saw Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Rarity staring at him in surprise. They kept staring at him making him feel awkward.

Rainbow Dash finally spoke up, saying "Hello, who are you?" Jonathan was caught off guard, he had to come up with a pony name, but his brain was in a rush. Trying to figure multiple things at a time. "My name is..." he said, still trying to come up with something. He decided it should be TechnoMech, since he is good at engineering. "My name is Technology Mechanisms, but call me TechnoMech" he finally replied. "Hello TechnoMech" responded Rarity, she held a hoof up to Jonathan. He politely held his hand up and shook hers. "My Name is Rarity, nice to meet you" she said happily. Twilight kept him stared down, as she tried to resist blurting out questions like she always did when she met or saw something new, wierd, or interesting.

She finally couldn't resist her urge to know and blurted out "Hello, What are you?, Where do you come from?, how do you..." But Applejack put a hoof on her mouth. "I'm sorry for that sugar cube she just gets a little 'wild' when she meets strange new creatures, by the way, my name's Applejack and her name is Twilight." She said pointing to the purple unicorn" "I already knew that" Techno thought to himself.

When Twilight finally controlled herself, she led him into the library. "This is my library" said Twilight. He could still see that she was trying to control herself. "Oh and I forgot to introduce you to my friends. Here's Fl..." He put his hoof on her mouth "Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie" he said eagerly. "How did you know?" Twilight asked, making it harder to resist her urge. "I know more than you think." Jhonny replied, trying to impress the mares, but to his surprise, they all looked at him again, and Twilight wasn't the only one who wondered what he was. To make matters worse they all started whispering things about him to one another. Some things, he could make out by trying his best to listen, but he could only hear "Is he from another world, He seems to know how to read minds" When he heard this, he Interrupted by saying "I'm working on it"

They all stopped to look at him for the third time, Fluttershy was afraid of this creäture, which he noticed right away. He tried to calm them all down by saying "Don't worry girls, I'm not going bite." They had their doubts, but they all let their fears fall. Pinkie jumped out. "Would you tell us more about you? Oh oh, how about a welcome to ponyville party?" she said with exitement. Techno didn't know how to reply, so he had to make an excuse so he looked at a grandfather clock to check the time. It was getting late and he didn't have a place to sleep, it was the perfect excuse! "Look, I'll make you a deal" said this sleepyhead "if i can have a place to sleep I will reveal more about myself tomorrow." Fluttershy responded eagerly by saying "you can um... stay at my house... if you need to... but please don't wake up my critters." she said, with fright. Jonathan was surprised, in the show Fluttershy didn't usually act this way, but it didn't matter. He had a place to sleep, and thats all he cared about.

He was on his way to Fluttershy's house. He knew she had been afraid of the dark. "Maybe thats why she invited me to her house." he thought to himself. He noticed Fluttershy looking away from him. "Whats wrong Fluttershy?" He asked, he was worried he had done something wrong. She answered him "I'm.. I'm..." He interrupted her "I know you're afraid of the dark, thats why you told me to go with you." Fluttershy was surprised but not surprised at the same time, as he knew their names back at Twilight's house. "h...how did yo..." Johnny interrupted by saying "I know more than you think Fluttershy" he let a sigh of relief, he didn't do anything wrong. She looked straight up at his eyes, she was slowly falling for him, and she thought to herself "I've never felt like this before, it's not even spring time yet" she was thinking romantic things, but she quilcky snapped out of it, blushed, and turned away. She looking to see that they were already at her house. She invited him in and they were off to sleep.

**Author Notes Part 2: No they aren't going to have sex... (Not yet at least)**


	3. Chapter 3: Hello To Problems

**Author Note: I Finally Fixed My Mouse, I'm Typing On My Computer Now... Well Let's Say I Received A Message... No Naughty Things Just Yet. I Need To... I Mean TechnoMech Needs To Know The Mane 6 First... So Here's This Chapter For Your And My Amusement. Eat Up And Enjoy Your Meal.**

It was early, too early, about 3:00 am. Techno got up from bed. He had to think about something "Where will I live?, How will I get a job?, What will I do here? Is my family worried about me?" What was he going to do? First, he wrote a note with some sticky notes he packed. "Don't look for me, I'll be gone for a while. I promise I'll come back." He then put it on the door.

Jonathan ran out desperately looking for the portal. It was dark outside and he was half brain-dead, as you can see he just woke up and only slept about four hours. He seemed to be running for no reason, that is until part of his brain came back to him. He remembered that when he appeared, he was in Twilight's room. Another problem he had to fix, how was he going to sneak into Twilight's bedroom? He struggled to keep himself from falling asleep, while remembering that he has to go to Twilight's. Techno walked like a zombie on empty streets.

It seemed like forever but he finally reached Twilight's house, murmuring to himself "I must do what is required". He then opened Twilight's door, and entered. There was a light coming from somewhere, it was her kitchen, he saw a head poking out of this kitchen. "Shit" he said to himself. He saw that it was Twilight's head looking at him in surprise and shock. "What are you doing here?, the library is closed." she said with a puzzled and sleepy expression. "Twilight! Do you know where my portal is?" he whispered. "You mean the... wait a second... you're leaving already?" she asked. "Well, I need to check on my family and tell them I'm okay." he silently said. "sooo, you're not going to leave us this fast are you?" she asked with a bit of notion. "No, this place is awesome. Why would I want to leave?" he asked with a little 'no duh' in his statement. "It's in my room" she said with a sleepiness face. But he understood that she just woke up, and wondered why she was not asleep. "Why are you awake?" he asked, but he was no one to talk. "I need to continue my studies." said Twilight. "Oh, well I'll see you later Twilight." he said in a hurry, then rushed upstairs.

There was the sight of his portal. He could already tell this was going to be a long day, looked at it one more time, gulped, and jumped in, swallowed and carried through a long tube-like thing that made him dizzy. Opening his eyes, he saw his room... had his computer and everything. It was just one day, and almost couldn't walk. When his legs were finally used to earth, he walked into his moms room. Thinking that she would be asleep, he just realised, it was already daytime. "So much for time zones" he said, with an annoyed look, hurried to his kitchen and saw her having breakfast. "Where were you?" she calmly said. She wasn't overprotective, but she wasn't underprotected either. It was time for him to live a new lifestyle, a different culture, grown enough to take care of his own. He had a great life with his family, but it was time he moved on. With all his things ready, all was left was a goodbye to his past life. Jonathan told her he was moving out, told her about the portal, but he didn't tell her what was on the other side. She weeped and weeped because she thought she wasn't going to see her son, but he promised he would come visit, and had just remembered that time was against him, and needed to take care of things over in ponyville. He now had two dimensions of problems he needed to solve. But that, my friends, is another story for another time.


	4. Chapter 4: A Whole New Feeling

**Author Note: Well... I'm going to make my fourth chapter... just because I'm in the mood. You may ask "Why is Erick in the mood?" Well I'm currently listening to my favorite band, which is Three Days Grace. And well I have nothing better to do... I could be playing TF2 or Minecraft, but nah. THIS IS YOUR DINNER SON**

Johnathan went back to Ponyville. When he came out of his portal, he went downstairs and saw Twilight. "How are you doing Tech?" she said with greets pointed towards him. "What do you mean? Do you wish me a good morning, or mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not; or that you feel good this particular morning; or that it is a morning to be good on?" he said, impersonating Gandalf. "Oh Stop it you" blushed Twilight. She liked this folk, a little. "I'll be off" he said, and headed towards the door... but then "WAIT!" screamed Twilight. "would you like some breakfast?" she added. Tech grew a smile "thank you so much Twi... I mean Twilight" She blushed deeper "Alright then, just don't wake up that dragon over there ok?" she said and smiled. "Alright... but why would I wake up Spike?" he said, not realising something he said. "How do you know his name is Spike? Even If you guessed the name of all my friends the first time we met." She smiled at him and he smiled back. They could already tell they were going to have a great friendship. "Well... I just know" His cheeks were slightly red.

She went to her kitchen and made some daisy sandwiches. She started daydreaming again, thinking about what would happen if they were together. "Breakfast is ready!" she hollered, trying to snap out of it. He waked to the kitchen and sat down. "Thanks for the food..."he said, and starting eating. In earth, daisies are flowers that aren't supposed to be eaten, but here in Equestria they tasted delicious. "I need to start a conversation" thought Twilight. She came up with "sooo, do you like reading?" Tech swallowed his breakfast and replied "yes, I certainly do love reading" she was stunned and liked him even more. Imagining them reading together, laughing, like a couple or something. She was now blushing bright red. "Are you alright Twilight?" he asked with a little worry. "Oh" she snapped out of it and thought to herself "What is wrong with me? I just even met him and... and will I've never felt like this before." He looked straight at her eyes. She looked back, daydreaming 'things' with him again.

"I'm... I'm sorry Twilight, I have to go" he said a little embarrassed. "Well.." she gulped "What do you need to do?" she said shyly. " I... need to find someplace to work... I don't want to take supplies nor space from anybody, I need to earn them myself." he said with a bit of pride." "Well... you can always stay here... that is if you need to." she said wanting him to spend the night in her house. "Thanks Twilight! I'll pay you back, as soon as I find someplace to work!" he said happily. Oh, it's not necessary, you can stay here as long as you need." she said, like if she was obligating him to not pay. "I will, like it or not" he said, he wasn't all that serious though. He thought about how she talked to him. "She likes me doesn't she" he thought and smiled. "Well I'll be off now" he said, waving and walked out the door.

TechnoMech needed things to take care of. First of all, he needed a job. He could find a place to sleep until the time has come for him to own a house, which was going to be Twilight's house tonight. So here he goes, trying to get a job. He searched throughout Ponyville. Everywhere he went, every position is taken, or he's not good at the job. He needed a good job. A job he would enjoy.

In the middle of his thought, he was interrupted. He saw a white tall alicorn in the sky, it was Princess Celestia. Jonathan halted to see that the princess was looking for him... but why him? AGAIN?! "Hello TechnoMech" said the princess.

She landed about a meter away. "I have been looking for you" she said. "I kinda already noticed" thought Techno. "I have been told by Twilight that you aren't from here." she said with a glare of curiosity. "Oh, well you see..." he didn't know what to say so he sighed "yes... but don't be mad at me, I'll try to be as common as I can, I promise. "Oh, don't worry, I'm not going to do anything to you, but I want to talk to you in my palace" she ordered.

**Author Note: I'll stop here since it's getting late... so bye. (YAWN)**


	5. Chapter 5: Change Of Plans

**Author Note: Please go check my last chapter, it was so short, so I decided I should expand it. When you read the new half, continue this chapter. (Some people read it after I updated it, if so, please continue this chapter.) Please PM me if you have ideas or something you want to add to here. Finish your plate boy!**

There they were, Celestia and Jonathan, in her palace. They were talking about humans, their lifestyles, and covering everything, from technology to science. "And that's about everything in general." he said, his mouth was tired from talking so much. "this 'earth' seems interesting" she said with words that made it seem like she wanted a visit. "Don't get fooled by what I tell you princess, I came to this land seeking a better place to be" he said. "I See" said Celestia, and her curiosity faded away, but not completely. "Princess it's getting late, and I need to find some way to maintain myself, I must go in search of a job" he said politely. "If you need me to supply you, I will." said Celestia, forcefully. "thanks... but no thanks, I will supply myself." said Tech "Then let's get you back to Ponyville." she spoke. A glow in her horn, that turned into a sudden schange in position, Suddenly, he was back in Ponyville, Celestia to his left. "It was nice meeting you" she finally said, then she teleported back to her palace.

"Phew, at least I still have time to try to find some job" he thought. He saw Rainbow Dash clearing the clouds, and she noticed. "Hey, what's up?" she said, while flying down to greet him. "Hey Rainbow Dash" Said the stallion. "what are you doing?" she said, but didn't seem like she was all that interested. "I need to find a place to earn bits" he said "Well, good luck with that. I need to get back to clearing the clouds... I'll be over at Twilight's waiting for you to tell us more about yourself" she spoke and flew off.

How could he forget about the promise he made yesterday? "Nononnonono, not now, what am I going to do?" he screamed, then he remembered he was going to stay at Twilight's. He eased off, but he was now heading towards Twilights house. "Phew I thought I was going to sleep outside tonight" he said to himself. He walked through the road of Ponyville, that is until he reached the library. He knocked on the door. A purple unicorn answered the door, it was Twilight. "We've been waiting for you" she said with enthusiasm. Tech walked in the door to realise the mane six, waiting for him to arrive.

"Oh... hi..." he said with a bit of nervous. He sat down, trying to calm down. They were all staring at him, just like yesterday. "Well..." he gulped and walked up to all of them. "Yeeesss?" they all said. "I'm from a place, called Earth" he said, he was still nervous. "And well... everypony, or should I say, everybody looks different on earth." An idea struck him. "How about I make arrangements to SHOW you earth." he said with excitement. The girls started whispering to each other, after a while, they broke the conversation. "Alright, tomorrow you show us earth." Rainbow Dash demanded. "No wait, how about I get to know you all better, then we will go to earth, ok?" he pleaded.

They started whispering to each other again, in a moment Rainbow Dash got closer to him and said "Fine, everyday you have to stay with one of us, to... well, know each other better, after that, you get sunday off for yourself." she exclaimed. "Deal" said Tech with confidence. "Alright, get prepared, because tomorrow, you are all mine" she said leaning on him with a smirk on her face"Aa..alr...alright, but no wierd things ok?" he said trying to back away from her. "What do you mean 'wierd things'?" said the innocent pony with a puzzled face. "Nothing!" he said trying to evade wierd thoughts. "Alright, I'll be here, first thing in the morning" she commanded.

Everyone took off to their desired destination, and it was getting Tech and Twilight were left. Now, he had an idea. "Twilight" he said enthusiastically. "What?" she replied. "I need to go back to go back to earth" he said. "Why?" she asked. "I'm going to do something" he said, exited. "oh, well go ahead, im not stopping you." she said with a speck of frustration. "I promise I'll be back, I just need a gem." he said. "Why do you need a gem?" she asked. "Gems on earth are worth a FORTUNE! I need one to buy supplies. Metal, gears, etc." he said with a hurry. "why do you need things like that?" asked Twilight with confusion. "You will see, when im done with it, tomorrow." he said, leaving her wanting to know. She gave him a gem, then he headed upstairs, looked at Twilight's room one last time and went through the portal.

**Author Notes part 2: You guys should tell me if I make any typos. If you see any on any of my chapters PM me. Now I'm off to the TF2 Universe... So Bye.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Second Wish

**Author Note: You guys should tell we what i should improve on... No don't say "EVERYTHING! -hurr durr" I need specific places that I extremely lack improvement. Gobble Gobble.**

Jonathan landed, but fell down when he was thrown out of the wormhole. He got back up and was hit hard by nostalgia. He remembered how great life was back on earth, even if he was only gone two days. He missed his computer, his friends and best of all, his family. He started sobbing, thinking of what he would leave behind if he stayed in either dimension. He suddenly felt depressed, and had to make tough choices. He didn't know what to do, the only option he had, was to lay down in his bed and try to calm himself down. He finally got up, evading these thoughts.

Jonathan realised that he couldn't build anything in time. So he couldn't please Rainbow Dash "If only that magician was here." pleaded Jonathan. "Did you wish I was here?" said a familiar voice. He looked to see that same man he met not too long ago was here. "How did you..?" tried to ask Tech, but was interrupted. "Does it really surprise you that I'm here?, because if you use common sense" but was interrupted rudely by Johnathan, which said "I understand!". The man didn't reply, because he understood that Johnathan was frustrated. "May I please make my second wish?" said Jonathan, being as nice as his mid would let him. "Absolutely!" said the mage enthusiastically. "I wish I could make my friends happy" said Techno without specification. "Alright, it's settled." Said the mage. He then instantly vanished. "What?, I don't feel any different." said the confused guy. "Might as well trust that mage." he said, hoping for the best.

Tech went through the portal once more. Suffering from sleep deprivation, he couldn't think straight. Even if he could think straight, he was in too much mess that he couldn't handle. When he arrived in Twilight's Room, he felt that if he took one more step forward, he would fall on the floor. So he pulled up Twilight's cover and wrapped himself up in it. He didn't think about what she would say, he didn't think at all. He could only feel the warm covers over his body as he slowly fell asleep.

It was early morning when Twilight woke up. She didn't realize Techno was there, until about 12 seconds later. "TechnoMech?" she thought. "What is he doing in my bed?..." she said blindly. She took the moment to embrace him, thinking about things they could do together. Minutes later after she kept looking at him, she asked herself "Why am I acting like this?". All she could think of is him, and it made her happy, but after a little while of warmth in her heart, she fell asleep, next to him, without any feeling but happiness.

It was about 11:00 when she was forced to wake up by a loud knocking noise. This noise came from her door, and someone was knocking it. It was Rainbow Dash, screaming "Twilight, answer the door." She walked up the door and just opened it, without consciousness. She was still in her daydreams about the red pony and her. Rainbow Dash came inside and asked "Where's TechnoMech?" Twilight suddenly realised he was going to spend the whole day with her, and was coming back to reality. "Oh he's up in my room" she giggled. Rainbow Dash raised an eyebrow and thought "why is Tech in her room?... wait a second" she thought. "Um Twilight?" she asked. "What is it Rainbow Dash?" she replied. "I'm just wondering... does TechnoMech like you?" she asked. "I don't know Dash... I kinda like him though." Rainbow's eyes widened "What? But you just met him?" she said in shock. "I don't understand either, that's just how love works." she stated and stared into space. "Whatever" Dash said, she went upstairs.

She opened the door to Twilight's room and saw a red pony sleeping peacefully. "Hey, wake up sleepyhead" said Dash. "Rainbow Dash?... oh yeah. I have to go with you." Tech said, slowly waking up. "Yeah, because today you are all mine."

**Author Note Part 2: I'm sorry guys... It's 12:00 at night... Tomorrow I will edit this chapter and make it better. So check back tomorrow please. This chapter was so sucky because I've been busy ALL DAY and I didn't have time to do ANYTHING. But ill make a better chapter tomorrow... and make this chapter better.**


	7. Chapter 7: Going For A Fly

**Author Note: It's been difficult for me to write these since I have stuff to do. Anyways... Absolutely Delicious!**

Rainbow Dash and TechnoMech were walking throughout the roads of Ponyville. They were both enjoying the morning, which was always beautiful. "You know... it would be awesome if you could fly..." said Rainbow Dash. "Yeah... i know" said Tech. Not thinking about the second wish he made, it was going to kick in very soon. "What are we going to do?" asked Dash. "I..." said Johnathan, but he felt a tingling in his body, which soon turned into a heavy load on his back. He turned around to see something... something people on earth were always wanting to do. He couldn't belive his sight, he was amazed at what he say on his back. Rainbow Dash was looking up to the sky, trying to figure out what to do. "Hey Dash!" he screamed with excitement. "What?" she said, her face turning slightly red, only her friends called her Dash. Why did he allow him to call him 'Dash' like that? She was not sure. "DO YOU SEE THIS THING!" he screamed with excitement. "What is it?" asked Dash. "ONLY A SOLAR POWERED JETPACK!" he cried out. "What's a 'jetpack'" she asked. "It allows me to fly" he said, trembling with impatience. "FOREAL?!" screamed Dash, who was now also shaking with excitement. "I've always dreamed of flying." said Jonathan. "What are we waiting for" screamed Dash. "Let's go!" she didn't wonder how this 'jetpack' got there, she just wanted to fly.

The excited ponies flew off and kissed the ground goodbye. Surprisingly, the jetpack could keep up to Rainbow Dash, which pleased her. "Good work mage" Mech thought to himself. Mech quickly got adjusted to this jetpack and flew passionately. Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash felt happy, she realised this day with him wasn't going to be boring. She slowly started feeling funny, like if she could snuggle up with him, or stay with him forever. "Hey Dash" he said. "Yeah?" Dash answered. "Where exactly are we going" he said with a funny expression. Rainbow dash stopped, and saw Ponyville in the distance, Tech shortly turned around and stopped by her side. "I don't know" replied Rainbow Dash. "Should we head back?" asked Tech. "Yea, I just got a little carried away" she said, a little embarrassed. "Wait" shouted Johnathan. "What?" asked Dash. "On the way back... tell me more about yourself." said Tech. "You have to catch me first" said Dash and quickly flew off. "it's on" whispered Tech

They flew off, Dash flying away and Tech trying to catch her. Tech tried hard, but Dash was better. "You win" said the exhausted stallion. Rainbow Dash stopped and said "It's no surprise, no one is as fast as me". While she kept talking, Johnathan got closer to Rainbow Dash. "Gotcha" he said, while grabbing her. "Hey that's cheating!" said the mare, but she enjoyed his hands wrapped around her. "I still caught you defenseless." Tech whispered in her ear. She normally would let anypony so close to her face, but she didn't mind him. "Alright! Let's head back." he said and flew off slowly, heading towards Ponyville.. Rainbow Dash caught up with him. "Um... so you wanted to know more about me?" she said with confidence. "Well I want to know what I don't know already" se said. Rainbow Dash didn't quite get, how does Techno know so much about her, or her friends. Dash came up with an idea. "Say, you cheated when you caught me, so you have to make it up by telling ME more about you." she commanded. "She got me there, didn't she" thought Techno. "Alright I'll make it up to you, but where are we supposed to be going now?" he asked. Rainbow Dash had an idea, "How about we go fly a while you tell me more about this 'earth'." she said. "Deal" said Techno, and so they headed off to the middle of nowhere.


	8. Chapter 8: A Dare

**Author Note: I'm srry guys, I'm probably going to delay this story to 5/7 days. PROBABLY... don't worry, I'll try my best to keep up. Omnomnom... omnom. This is going to be a different kind of chapter, just look at the format.**

"Sooo..." said Johnathan

"Yeah?" asked Dash

"You wanted to know more about where I come from?" finally asked TechnoMech

"Yup" she responded happily.

"Well... where do I start?... in earth, you 'look' different. In fact Twilight is going to discover a world similar to earth." he said

"How do you know... nevermind" she said, knowing that he could do mysterious things.

"So... in earth we don't eat plants and flowers, we eat meat..." he said cautiously.

"How could you eat... meat?" she said, disgusted.

"You see, in earth we are not vegetarians" he tried to explain.

"But why?" she asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"It's... just us." he said, finally giving up trying to make excuses.

"Oh" she said, thinking deeply.

"In this land, plants we don't normally 'eat' are delicious here, so if you are going to visit earth, you are going to find yourself eating meat" he told her.

"I won't EVER eat meat" she shouted, disgusted, but curious.

"Don't worry... you will." he assured her.

They both started laughing, but Dash wasn't just happy to be with him, she was happy because she knew he was more than an acquaintance, he was a friend.

"How about I tell you how wierd humans are another time" he stated.

"Yeah, Wanna go to sugar cube corner for some cupcakes?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah why not? It IS my day with you anyways," he said clearly.

"You're right, but it's not just my day, it's also yours." she declared.

"Thanks Dash, I'm having the time of my life!" he exclaimed.

Rainbow Dash couldn't help but give a little blush, even if she was trying to hide it.

"Yeah... so go!" she told him.  
"I bet I can beat you there, no flying, only barehoof" he dared.

"In your dreams" she accepted the dare.

The cyan mare ran off, followed by the red stallion. They both sprinted, giving their best. Soon enough, Johnathan catched up to Rainbow Dash. She didn't know he was this fast, but she didn't question it. He soon surpassed her, but slowed down, as he had won the race, because they were right next to sugar cube corner.

"Oh hey Rainbow Dash and the new pony." Pinkie hopped, like usual

"Hey Pinkie Pie, we're just here to get some cupcakes" Dash responded.

"Oh that's great!" she said while hopping off.

"So lets head inside, shall we? Oh and I win!" He assured.

"Yeah, but I want to show you some of my tricks when we're done,because I'm awesome" she declared.

"You mean the Sonic Rainboom?" he asked, with a tone of knowledge

"Hey, ho... yeah, well and some other tricks." she forced out, and curiosity filled her head.

The ponies went inside to find Mrs. Cake

"Hello Rainbow Dash, who's your boyfriend?" Mrs. Cake asked.

Suddenly Both ponies gave a bright crimson blush.

"WE'RE NOT TOGHETHER... we're just..." Rainbow Dash stopped. What if he didn't think of her as a friend, she didn't know how to respond.

"We're friends, Mrs. Cake" Jonathan told her.

Dash have him a smile, he couldn't help but return the smile.

"Hey Dash, I bet I can a dozen cupcakes faster than you." he dared.

"It's on" replied Dash

"Your wings won't help you with this one." taunted the stallion.

"But no fair... you are already trained for that." she feared.

"This is a fair match, I have no training at eating things." he assured

"Two dozen cupcakes, on me" she ordered with a smirk on her face.

"These two look like a couple alright." thought Mrs. Cake

The ponies finally got their cupcakes.

"Ready to lose?" provoked Dash.

"Let's just see about that" assured Johnathan


	9. Chapter 9: Secret Affections

**Author Note: I'll try my best to do these, but I don't have time. Don't Worry, this story isn't dead. i also bought a headset, and it's been gobbling up my time. Chomp!**

"That was fun!" stated Johnathan, with a full stomach

"I won" declared Dash

"What? But I thought we agreed that I won." he informed.

"What are you talking about? I ate faster" she proclaimed.

The truth was, they were having a good time laughing, and daring. But every moment has its end, and it was time to leave the bakery. After a while of practicing, they became tired. the sun was heading towards the horizon. They gave each other goodbyes. It was getting late, and he was heading over to Twilights. Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash headed to her house, but today she was happier than ever. Rainbow flew and Johnathan sprinted, the truth was, she liked him, even if she didn't want to admit it. She grew fond of him, and she knew it.

TechnoMech finally reached Twilight's house, his lungs begged for a moment of rest. He knocked on the door, and it was responded by a baby dragon. "How may I help you?" he asked. TechnoMech realized that Spike didn't meet him, and they were yet to know each other. "Hello, my name is Technology Mechanisms, but call me TechnoMech." he said gently. Suddenly, Spike grew a wierd face. "Twilight's been talking about you all day!" he exclaimed. "She... she has?" he tried to say, but gave a little blush in return. "Yeah! She said she can't wait for you to get here." the dragon said blindly. "Well... may I come in?" he asked, trying to hide affection. "Yeah, sure, come in." said Spike. The baby dragon stood to the side of the door as Johnathan walked in.

He hoped to see Twilight, but the only thing that greeted him were books in a shelf. "Twilight is in her room, studying." informed Spike, a little late. "Should we head up?" the stallion said, impatient to see Twilight. Spike responded with a simple nod as they were heading upstairs. They both wanting something different. Spike just wanted to sleep, while Tech wanted to see Twilight. Upstairs, Spike opened the door to see Twilight reading a book. "Hey, Twilight!" said TechnoMech with joy. When she looked at him, her face flushed crimson. "N..N..NOTHING!" she cried out, and quickly hid her book. "Twilight are you ok?" he asked, confused. "YES! I'm fine!" she gave sigh-"I'm perfectly fine" Techno was confused, but he could do nothing about it, so he just let it go. "Ok... um, I'm going home." he said, with a poker face. Meanwhile, Spike headed downstairs, he didn't really NEED sleep, he could stay awake awhile.

Twilight thought she had done something wrong, so she asked, "I'm sorry... It's just... personal." she confessed. "No, It's ok Twilight. I just want to play my games for a while." he explained. There was a barrier in the portal, that's why Twilight hasn't gone in it. With his mind, he shut down the barrier. "Be back ok?" Twilight worried. "I'll be back in about 2 hours." he assured. He missed his room, so he was happy to return. He jumped in the portal and he was at home before he knew it.

Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash was trying to rest, but could only think of him. The day felt like hours, and the hours felt like minutes. "What am I going to do?" she asked herself. She lay there, thinking. She couldn't stand the urge to grab him and squeeze the air out of him. She then couldn't stand any longer, got out of her bed, and headed towards Twilight's. Twilight wasn't very different herself. She couldn't stand the urge to be by his side.

There was an unexpected knock on the door, and was opened by Spike "Hey Rainbow Dash!" greeted the dragon. "Hey Spike, do you know where Twilight is?" she asked . "Yeah! She's in her room studying." he told her, and stood to the side as Rainbow walked in. He realized it was like a déjà vu, as he had done the same to the red pony. "Twilight, are you in there?" Dash asked, knocking the door. "Yes, come in." Twilight said. Rainbow Dash opened the door, and saw Twilight reading a book. "Twilight" Dash said. "Yes?" she replied. "Where's TechnoMech?" Dash continued. "He's not here, he went back. He said he will be here in about an hour and thirty minutes." she told Dash. "What are you reading?" she asked with curiosity, changing subject. "A book about emotions." she informed Dash.

**Author Note Part 2: No, I'm not getting ahead of myself. Just trust me, nothing 'special' is going to happen soon. I'm trying to do these more often, so hang on with me until then.**


	10. Chapter 10: Not Enough?

**Author Note: So I recommed listening to Three Days Grace, it has motivated me to do these, and will do a major role later in the story. If you want spoilers to what will happen and what is planned, PM me. I will provide the things I have planned. But if you wait, you may be caught by surprise. And in this next part, he's playing TF2 xD. Outstanding lunch!**

TechnoMech burned a sniper, then quickly switched to his axtingusher. He annihilated his foe with one strike from this OP weapon. "To the face!" he smirked. "Man, the axtinguisher is too op" stated the defeated foe. Johnathan checked the time, it was 2:00 am. "Man... time goes by so fast sometimes." he thought to himself. In earth, the time zone is about three hours after Ponyville time. "It's like eleven over at Twilights" he thought, got up, turned off his monitor and everything else off. He decided he would stay a little longer and bring some thing with him.

Meanwhile in Twilights bedroom

"Yeah, you were right Twilight, he is really AWESOME!" Dash chuckled. "He also seems really talented." added Twilight. "He is an earth pony, who can FLY!" Dash finished it off. "Wait... He can fly?" Twilight asked in disbelief. "Yeah! And we were flying over Cloudsdale and Ponyville and-" Dash explained, and was interrupted./maybe he forgot it over at Sugar Cube Corner... " Dash said. "Going to get what?" Twilight wondered. Rainbow Dash forgot to tell her. "He has this 'thing' called a jetpack, he can use it to fly, and he probably forgot it at Sugar Cube Corner." she explained. "Wait, weren't you guys flying?" Twilight asked once more, wondering what they were actually doing. "Yeah, but we went and ate." she said with a little enthusiasm. When Dash was about to head off, a sudden flashlight filled the room.

"Hey Twilight, I'm back" the stallion announced, with his eyes shut from the transition. "Hey Tech" Twilight greeted. When he rubbed his eyes back to reality, he was surprised to see Rainbow Dash. "Hey Rainbow Dash, what bring you here?" he asked. Dash remembered that she came here to visit him. She completely forgot about it. "Eh, well nothing." she lied. "Hey, well I have to go sleep." he informed them. "Already? I mean, couldn't you stay and talk awhile?" asked Dash. Johnathan agreed, and so they sat awhile and talked about the things he brought from earth. When he was getting sleepy, he told them he would go sleep. Twilight agreed, he told them that he would show them some songs tomorrow. Dash on the other hand, didn't have enough of him, and only faked to leave. She came back in, and lay down by the tired stallion. She didn't act like this, EVER. She didn't know why he made her so happy, but was to sleepy to care. Eventually, caught up with her, making her fall asleep on his side.

It was early morning, the sun was just rising. Rainbow Dash woke up, stretched, and opened her eyes, thinking what she would do. She usually repealed any kind of affection, she usually didn't let any of her fans get so close to her. She usually didn't think of someone so deeply, not even in estrous season. At the same time, she didn't want to get it any sort of trouble, so she pulled off the covers, saw the sleepyhead drown in his sleep one more time, and left the house."Man, what am I going to go now, I don't even know who he is going to be with today" she told herself.

Before going any further, she had an idea. What if she knocked on the door and pretended like she just came from her house. Before she got any further, she went back to the library. She knocked on the door, everyone was still asleep. Dash woke Twilight up with the loud noises the door made, so she went downstairs and answered. "Hey Twilight" Dash greeted. "RainbowDash?... what are you doing here so early in the morning?" Twilight wondered. "Twilight, can I ask you a question?" Dash ignored Twilight's question. "Yeah, what is it?" Twilight asked, rubbing her eyes. "Do you know where TechnoMech is going with today?" Dash asked. "No, but I can ask him... Oh wait, I can't, he's asleep" Twilight groned. Dash asked if she could come in, which Twilight couldn't decline.

After a while, Techno awoke and decided that he wanted to go with Fluttershy. Dash complained, but had to deal with it, he promised that she would be the first one to go to earth. "Hey TechnoMech" Twilight started. "How come where you come from, the planet is called 'Earth' but we also have earth ponies and the Earth is the ground?" she asked. He told her that he couldn't explain right now, and that he had to leave. He had breakfast, grabbed his MP3, sunglasses and headed towards Fluttershy's cottage.

**Author's Note Part 2: You may be like "That is a bold you made Erick, Rainbow Dash is already sleeping with you?" no, I'm not taking this too far, I'm just trying to match Rainbow's agressive, compulsive and curious personalities. Ponies don't have sexual thoughts... until estrus hits them. But it will work out better than you think, I promise. (By work out, I don't mean sex, you cloppers don't get ahead of yourselves. xD)**


	11. Chapter 11: Emotional Talk

**Author Note: I appreciate all of my 'readers'. It's really pleasant to see my OC not just being something in my head, but actually known to people. IF YOU WANT TO SEE SOMETHING IN MY FANFICTION, GIVE ME IDEAS. YOUR NAME WILL BE POSTED IN AN AUTHOR NOTES. I have TONS of things planned, but I want my readers involved in my story, you can tell me WHATEVER you want, I will either accept or decline, and you will be informed.**

Back at earth, TechnoMech has some friends, which wondered about him. He didn't answer any of their calls and didn't seem to come out of his room. Eventually, one of them went to check what was going on. "Johnathan isn't here, but I can tell him that you were looking for him, if he ever comes back." informed his parents. This friend accepted, then left, but was sure he would see Johnny again.

It was morning, roughly nine or ten, Johnathan strolled thought the roads of Ponyville, he wanted to surprise Fluttershy, but not in a bad way. Of course he thought about what to do with Fluttershy and how she would react. He strolled through her front 'yard' if that is what he can call it. it was full of animals of all sorts, from small to large. He knocked on the door, awaiting an answer. Unfortunately, he didn't receive an answer. Knowing Fluttershy's nature, he he shouted over the door, hoping that she would notice. This time, it was answered.

"Oh... hi." she whispered softly. "Hi Fluttershy. What's wrong?" he asked. "Nothing, it's just that... I'm really busy right now." she spoke softly. "Well, that's ok. How about I help you out." he offered. "Well... I can't, I'm sorry..." she declined. "Trust me Fluttershy, I will help you. Hey, be glad that today is my day with you and that you can get this over with." he pressured. Fluttershy on the other hand, didn't feel comfortable, but had no choice but let him in. "I know you don't want me here, but you won't regret anything. I Promise." he assured her. A while later, he asked her if she needed help, which she agreed. He went to work immediately. Most things he could do naturally, but not all. She helped him get the job done. Over time, she became used to him, and didn't feel so uncomfortable.

The ponies had everything done in record time, and they were free to do anything they wanted. "Hey Fluttershy. If you don't need me here, you have all rights to kick me out." he reminded her. "Oh no, you are not a disturbance, we had all my critters taken care of." she comforted. "Hey Fluttershy." he started-"if you need anything, you can always count on me, okay?" Fluttershy was stunned by these words. "O... okay" she spoke a bit more confident. He decided to change subject. "You know, you may think you are unknown, but you don't know how many um... 'people' crave to be with you." he informed her. "Really?" she asked in surprise. "Yeah, they would give up almost anything to be in my shoes." he assured her. "Oh... well I didn't know that." she said, giving a bit of a blush.

They started talking about life, and how you can step up for yourself. He told her he was hated at the age of 7, told her how he stood up for himself, and how he changed to what he is today. She on the other hand went into deep thought, and held her urge to cry. Tech gave emotional talk and advice in how to succeed in life. He told her his point of view in life, and how it worked. "Whatever you do, don't give up on yourself" He told her how he lost his brother, what he went through and why he did so. This made Fluttershy reevaluate her life, she noticed that her life was great, that she lived happier that she thought possible. She also felt herself greatly admire the stallion.

After a while of discussion, she felt the urge to tell him. "I'm... I'm sorry..." she confessed. "Sorry of what?" he said. "I... I thought you were going to be... different" she explained. "Fluttershy, you don't have to apologize. I understand" he tried to calm down from all this emotional talk. She offered him something to eat, and of course he accepted.


End file.
